Heroes of Olympus Epilouge
by charcoal22
Summary: The scene is 3 years after the last Heroes of Olympus book. Frank died years ago. Hazel and Leo are an item and live together in a mansion. Jason and Piper's wedding a approaching and Percy and Annabeth are Married with 2 kids. Rated T for romantics.
1. Chapter 1

Hazel sat in her room immersed in thought, she was trying hard to concentrate on a survey but was getting distracted. Must be the ADHD kicking in, she thought. She turned back to the survey.

Question 13- What is your idea of a perfect date?-

Hazel thought hard. She had been on a million dates with Leo. Let's see... The time we rode on pegasi...no...The time he finally kissed me?...gah!

Hazel looked up from the quiz due to a hard rapping sound on her door. She groaned at got up to open the door. She opened it and there stood Leo. Grinning somewhat suspiciously, wearing a red shirt and jeans he winked at her " Hazel, babe. Come on. You've been working on that stupid survey for 2 hours. How about we got for a ride on the beach. Just you and me. Come on." He said. Hazel grinned. She loved horses and he knew it. "Sure just let me get changed." she replied smoothly.

She changed into a purple and gold bikini and purple flip flops and went down to the stables. She began saddling her favorite horse, Amos, a black and tan stallion. She stroked his head and spoke softly "Come on, Amos, we're going down to the beach. Come on." She started leading him out of the stables when a shirtless (and exceptionally hot) Leo stopped her. "Forgetting something?" He grinned.

"No..What?"

"Hmm...Let's see...This." He said pulling her into a kiss. They kissed passionately before Amos gave a loud whine and Hazel broke the kiss. She stroked his nose gently.

"You should saddle up Moon. She hasn't been ridden in a while." Hazel said softly.

10 minutes later, they were trotting down the beach the sun setting and the waves lapping softly around the horse's hooves. Leo sat upon Moon, a pure white, horse with flecks of gray on her back, he smiled at Hazel and stopped his horse. Hazel pulled on Amos's reins to stop him.

"What is it?" Hazel asked

"Look!" Leo said- There was a rainbow over the sand. Leo hopped off Moons and walked over to it. He stared at it for a while until Piper and Jason appeared.

"Oh my gods! Piper! Jason!" Leo gasped

"Leo, help me down please." Hazel whined

"Alright, alright one second" Leo said. He walked over and placed his hands gently of Hazel's waist and lifted her of the horse. Piper and Jason exchanged smirks and Hazel frowned. "What is it? You usually send letters? Is something wrong?"

"No! Nothing's wrong." Piper said "Actually. We have some great news! We are getting married!"

"What?!" Hazel chocked

"Yep! We wanted to tell you in person but we decided to use Iris messaging instead. The wedding is in 2 weeks. Please be there! Wear purple, gold and white. Bye!" Piper said as the image faded

"Well...That's..erm..Great!" Leo said

"That's sooo romantic! I can't wait!" Hazel squeaked

"Yeah. Let's go home. We really don't need any monsters coming along right now."

Hazel nodded in agreement. Leo helped her up onto Amos and they rode home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hazel walked into her room and laid down on her bed, she was sore and tired and wanted to sleep. She slipped out of her bathing suit and into a fluffy bathrobe. She went to the bathroom and started running a bath. She thanked the gods for Leo's intelligence- he had managed to make a swimming pool sized bathtub with jets of water and taps of bubble bath- it even had a little cave that was hidden under the pool and was a hot tub. She turned on the taps for Cherry and maple scented soap and began to disrobe. She almost got into the tub but then remembered she had to take her earrings off. She wrapped her robe back on and removed her earrings and necklace when she heard a knock on the door. She cursed under her breath and cracked open the door.

"Leo. What is it?" She asked

"Well… I was going to take a bath. But seeing as you have occupied the bathroom. I will take one in the morning." He said

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Stop guilting me. Can you not take a shower?"

"No. No. No. I'll let her Majesty take a bath right now and I'll sleep with sandy legs and make my bed uncomfortable."

"Gods, Leo! Alright! You take a bath and I will take a shower. Just give me one minute."

Leo smirked as she closed the door.

Hazel gathered up her clothes and put them into a basket. She brushed out her curls and turned on the shower. She disrobed and hung a towel up to it would obscure her body and stepped into the hot water.

"Leo. You can come in." She said. Leo opened the door. He wore a towel around his waist and (to Hazel's annoyance) he looked mildly disappointed that Hazel had hung a towel up, to hide her body from his view. "Hazel. If I can't she you then stop looking at me." He said. Hazel flushed red and spun around. She began rinsing the sand off her tanned legs and rinsing sand out of her long, curly hair.

"Haze, Can you pass me that shampoo, babe?" Leo asked

"Oh..sure. One second." She said. Hazel cursed herself. How could she be so stupid? She had left her robe by the bath tub. The she had an idea. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself before picking up the shampoo and walking over to Leo. She first picked up a towel and hung it in the same way as before, then walked over to the tub. "Leo? Leo?" She asked, but he wasn't there. Oh gods, she thought. He's in the cave and can't hear me. Why did the cave have to have an air bubble so he could stay there and long at he likes? She decided to leave the shampoo by the tub in the hopes he would see it. She began walking away almost running. It was cold that night and she was desperate the feel the hot water on her back. She was so deeply immersed in thought that when Leo spoke it scared her causing her to slip. "Thanks babe.. Oh my gods! Are you alright?" He asked, getting out of the bath. He wrapped a towel around his was and helped her up

"Yeah.." She panted "I'm okay." Leo turned away "What? Oh my God!" She exclaimed- her towel had come off when she fell. She quickly wrapped herself back up and hopped back in to the shower. She kept cursing herself for not tying the towel tighter. But eventually forgot about the incident- the hot water was so comforting and she lost her train of thought. She hummed quietly thinking that Leo couldn't hear her but he could.

Leo sat in the cave. He was thinking very hard. He had been working up the courage to ask her for weeks, but always lost his nerve. He wanted to ask her to marry him but got too nervous. For 7 weeks now, he had been carrying around a ring. He just always got too nervous. I'll do it tonight, he assured himself. Yeah. How hard could it be?, he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Hazel turned the shower off and wrapped herself in her robe. She brushed her hair before tying it in a braid (which was hard when you have very stubborn hair), she brushed her teeth, washed her face and trimmed her nails then she left the bathroom and went into her bedroom. She and Leo's bedrooms were connected by the bathroom (it was a very, very big bathroom). She loved her room- it consisted of a large round bed with white sheets and purple pillows. A massive dresser and a large window with gold curtains. She had a chocolate carpet and an aquarium with an octopus. Beside her bed was a small set of drawers where she kept her makeup and jewelry. On top of it there was a small lamp. She changed into a white camisole and short blue shorts. She pulled on socks and got into bed before remembering that she had left her swimsuit in the bathroom. Tomorrow they were going to the forest, and it had a hot mountain spring, so she would need her swimsuit. She creaked open the bathroom door and after being satisfied that Leo had already gone to be she entered and began looking for her swimsuit. "Gods! Where did I put it?!" She asked aloud. She was looking so hard that she didn't notice that Leo had entered. He spoke "Um. Haze, whatcha doing?" she spun around and was greeted by Leo wearing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. His curly hair was wet and sticking to his head.

"Oh. I was looking for my swimsuit. Have you seen it?" She asked

"Your swimsuit? You meant the purple one, right? Because if you did, it's in the wash."

"Oh. That's fine then. Thanks babe." She said and pulled him into an embrace. He lightly pecked her on the cheek then kissed her on top of her head. "Night Haze."

Leo walk back into his room cursing himself. "I could have popped the question right there and then! But noooooo. Gods, Aphrodite!" He said to himself. "I'll do it tomorrow at the spring. I'll ask her for sure."

He opened the ring box he was holding. The ring was gold with a small diamond and 3 purple amethysts. He sighed and hoped that she would say yes. After all, they had been dating for 2 years and living together for 7 months. If she did, say yes, then they would have the best wedding ever. Better that Annabeth and Percy's- theirs was a train wreck- Poseidon and Athena ended up fighting and left the bride and groom very wet. He closed the ring box and slipped under the covers. Tomorrow was gonna be a day to remember.

The next morning Hazel jumped out of bed. She was so excited about the forest- it had been their first date. She changed into her other swimsuit (a blue and gold one) and threw a white sundress over it. She knocked on the bathroom door.

"One sec, Haze, just finishing." Leo said and opened the door a few moments later. He was wearing a gray shirt with a black jacket and jeans. His hair was unusually tidy and he looked different- his normal grin wasn't as mischievous…if fact- he looked almost…Nervous.

"What's wrong, Haze?" He asked

"Nothing. Just…Nothing." She stuttered. She wasn't sure why but she didn't want to find out why he was nervous.

Hazel took a quick shower, got ready and rushed down stairs. She took out the roast beef and bread and began making sandwiches. She baked some cookies and made lemonade. Hazel crammed everything into a cooler and ran outside. She found Leo saddling up two horses she hadn't seen before.

"Um. Leo…who are they?" She asked gesturing to the horses.

"Oh. I found them in the field. Cute aren't they?" Leo lied- they were actually special horses he had picked up from the shelter last night.

"What are their names?" She asked stroking a palomino.

"The palomino is Jasper and the reddish mare is Rusty."

"I like Jasper. Can we take them today?" She asked eagerly

"Sure. Strap the cooler to Rusty and let's go."

About an hour later they found the clearing where the hot spring was. Hazel tied the horses to a tree and gave them some apples. Leo took his jacket and shirt off then hide behind a bush while he changed pants. Hazel took of her sundress and dove into the spring. It was hot and relaxing- until Leo jumped in. Hazel gave a little squeak at she got splashed and swam over to Leo. She gave him a little fake glare then sat in his lap, wrapping her legs around him. His lips met hers and they began to kiss. And I was the best kiss of Hazel's life. It seemed to last forever (but humans do need air) and they broke apart. She pulled him into an embrace and he held her tight. He gently placed a kiss on her next that sent chills down her spine. She pulled away from the hug and began kissing him again.

Leo was sweating. They would be getting out for lunch soon which means he would have to pop the question. He was getting hotter and hotter at the thought. It was enough to drive anyone mad. Hazel must of felt him not kissing back because she broke the kiss. It took Leo a few moments to register the position that he was in. Most guys would love to be where he was- He had a girl on his lap who loved him (and he loved her), he was about to propose and he was filthy rich. I got this, he told himself.

He began kissing her again. He placed a hand on her waist and the other on the back of her head. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. He pulled away from her and dove under the water- he didn't want her to feel him sweating.

Hazel sat on a rock. She dipped herself under the water and came back up. She stepped out of the spring and sat on the grass. She opened the cooler and pulled out the contents. Leo emerged from the water and sat next to her. He looked breathless as he bit into a sandwich. He didn't bother to chew and smiled sheepishly. "One sec- I'm gonna get my jacket." He said before darting to the pile of his clothes. Hazel was stunned. She had never seen anybody act this strange. She shrugged it off and bit into a cookie. Leo stumbled over holding his jacket. He sat down, then gave a little gasp. "Um. I dropped…my…keys? Yeah my keys. Help me find them.. Over there-"He said pointing to the tree that the horses were tied to. Leo ran over and kneeled down. Hazel walked over then bent down.

"No! Get up! I-I found them!" He said quickly

Hazel stood up, hands on her hips. "Leo. What is- Oh my gods!" She spluttered at the sight on Leo- down on one knee, holding a small velvet box.

"Hazel L. I love you with all my heart and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please. Will you be my bride?" He said smoothly

"GODS, YES!" She shrieked. She sat on his knee and pulled him into a kiss.

Hazel rode back to the house with Leo close behind. She wanted to Iris Message Piper and Annabeth. This was major news.  
"Leo, can you put the horses in the stable? I need to Iris message some people. Thanks!" She called before running into the back yard. There was an Iris Fountain and it had a rainbow ready for her. She tossed a drachma into the fountain and prayed for Iris to show her Piper.  
"Piper!" Hazel said as she began to see Piper.  
"What is it? Is Leo alright? You didn't get attacked did you?" She asked  
"No! Everything is better than fine! He took me to the spring and proposed! We're getting married!"  
"What? That's great news! Whens the wedding?"  
"We're gonna talk about it tonight. I've gotta talk to Annabeth, so I'll see you at your wedding." Hazel said as the picture of Piper vanished. She tossed another golden drachma into the rainbow but this time prayed for Annabeth. Hazel grinned- Annabeth was chasing a little girl with messy black curls and gray eyes- her daughter. "Mummy! No. I will not eat daddy's yucky blue food. No, no, no!"  
"Ruthie! You get back here. Right now. PERCY. Get in here. NOW." Annabeth screamed. Percy strolled in. His messy hair sticking up.  
"Oh. Hi Hazel, I haven't seen you since our…delightful….wedding." He said casually  
"My gods! Hazel!" Annabeth chocked, letting go of her child.  
"Hi guys, I wanted to tell you- Leo proposed! We're getting married! I can't wait. Please be there. We know we want it held here in Oregon, so we'll send you a letter with the details. I miss you both! Bye!"  
"Bye Hazel! Great talking to you…." Annabeth said before the image disappeared.


End file.
